Phoenix: And From the Ashes
by CrazyRandomMusician
Summary: Epilogue of sorts to my story Phoenix. Cute FACE family fluff more or less. The scenario makes more sense if you read Phoenix but no pressure.


Canada bustled around the house frantically. England called the week before announcing his intention to visit and "check up on him". Of course, even though that was a week ago, maybe because of that, Canada hadn't done any cleaning until just now. So he frantically rushed around trying to make the house presentable. He was sure he was going to get an earful from England already and he didn't want to add any potential fuel to that fire.

As he was running an armful of clothes to the laundry he happened to glance at the wall clock.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "I'm going to be late!"

He nearly dropped the laundry right there and ran out the door but that would have been a little bit counterproductive so he raced to the laundry room first. Dropping the clothes there he raced back to his room to grab his wallet. That accomplished he scurried out of the house and into his car.

"I am so not hearing the end of this," Canada sighed and drove off towards his destination.

Canada was most definitely late. He found England looking disgruntled at their meeting place. Canada suddenly had the thought that maybe meeting outside in an area outside with nowhere to sit even knowing his unfortunate tendency to run behind schedule was not their best idea. Deciding to try and look a little more composed for his first meeting with England in years he slowed to a walk for the last few meters between them. Before he reached England, Canada called out a greeting.

England returned his greeting with a curt nod. As Canada reached him though, he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. They were seeing each other for the first time in so long. In fact, if Canada recalled correctly the last words they had exchanged were battle commands. How to pick up from there? He decided to keep it simple and as polite as possible.

"Good morning England," he started fine but England was directing a serious look at him and anything else he wanted to say just sort of dried up on his tongue.

England paused for a moment before he responded in kind, "Good morning, Canada."

The extended silences were making Canada more nervous than he could handle.

"Shall we walk?" Canada asked tentatively. He could almost feel his presence fading, anxiety erasing his ability to communicate.

At times like these Canada wished he were more like Prussia or America. They seemed to be able to fearlessly express their opinion in any situation. Though, with his brother it was maybe sometimes more a lack of being able to read the situation that allowed that.

England was keeping to himself as well. Was he angry? Or disappointed? Or maybe he didn't even care and just wanted to establish a return to business as usual. They walked in uncomfortable silence, past other people just going about their business. Perhaps because of his own discomfort, it seemed to Canada that every single person they passed was conversing easily with someone else. How did it come so naturally to all of them?

Canada realised he'd been lost in contemplation and shifted his focus back to England. The other man seemed to be inspecting his surroundings, rather than paying much attention to Canada. Which was a relief but also somewhat troubling. The mind of his… hm. Suddenly Canada wondered what their relationship had become. Would England even still think of him as family? Would he want to?

Troubled, Canada walked on in silence, even less sure of himself than he had been before. For his part England did nothing to break the silence either, seeming content to just observe his surroundings. Canada pulled up some resolve as they entered a park, no matter what he would accept England's feelings. If he wanted nothing more to do with Canada, that was fine, he'd brought this on himself by running from his problems for so long anyway. No more. Canada was going to face whatever happened head on.

They walked through the park a little way until Canada led them down a small path branching away from the main one. At the end of the path there was a bench overlooking the river. Canada turned around and gestured for them both to sit.

The scenery was lovely. The remaining leaves from the trees around them cast partial shade on the bench and the sunlight glittered hopefully along the currents of the water. Canada took a moment to appreciate it, to take in the calming effect of the natural world around him. England was silent as well and Canada just couldn't quite bring himself to speak first. Somehow he just wanted England to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

England did eventually break the silence.

"I thought I sent you to your death," he said in what could have passed for matter-of-fact if Canada couldn't see the tension in his hands as England clenched them together. Canada was silent to let England continue.

"At first I just tried to treat it as another casualty, it was war after all. I think for a while we just sort of assumed you would show up again, that you hadn't really disappeared and we were just missing you in rollcall like we always did. The war ended though and we all had to face that none of us had seen you or talked to you in weeks. Then Germany told us what Prussia saw. I felt responsible. I tried to bury that though, under work and with a slight hope that since your country didn't actually seem to be going anywhere that you'd show up eventually. But months turned into years and nothing."

England's voice was edged with emotion now and guilt clawed at Canada's chest.

"Why the bloody hell would you think that it was okay to just let us think that?! To just let us think you were dead?!"

England turned stormy green eyes on Canada and he wanted to shrink and disappear. The thought of Prussia berating him for the rest of his life gave him enough confidence to soldier on.

"I honestly didn't think you would care," said Canada, "I am so truly sorry that I hurt you but, I need you to know that it was the way you all treated me that made me think it wouldn't matter that I was gone. Overlooked and forgotten almost every step of the way what reason did I have to believe that any of you would give my absence a second thought."

Eyes widening just a fraction before narrowing again England said, "We're your family you damn fool of course we care. You don't get to decide how we feel for us."

"Well I'm not a damn psychic so if all you ever did was push me aside of course I didn't think you really wanted me around."

"You're not a psychic but apparently you are a blind arse. Nice to know you remember us all so fondly."

Both Nations were tensed up and leaned into each other's personal space, breaths coming out sharply from the shouts neither was willing to let out in public.

Canada broke eye contact first, tension draining from his shoulders he leaned back on the bench with a huffed chuckle.

"Sorry. I know. I'm stupid, was stupid. I'm going to try to do better."

He didn't look over but he heard the movement as England also settled back into a more relaxed position.

England spoke in a tired voice as well, "I didn't mean to come yell at you either. I would like to move forward past this mess as quickly as possible to be truthful."

Canada smiled, "We have that in common then I suppose."

When he looked at England there was a sort of almost fond look on his face. That spurned Canada to action.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?"

England looked momentarily thoughtful before nodding and the two rose from the bench and walked off together.

When Canada and England arrived at Canada's home Canada didn't really think much of his door being unlocked. He thought he had locked it behind him on his way out but he was in a hurry when he left and he didn't always lock it anyways. So when stepping unconcernedly into his house only to be smothered by a crushing hug he was reasonably surprised and took the instinctual course of action in a situation like that. He punched the offender in the gut.

An uncomfortable grunt accompanies the removal of the crushing arms that had been circling him. Canada looks to see who he's punched and finds America curled up on the floor of his entryway.

"Mattie~" he whines, "How could you?"

Brothers.

"Really Al, what are you doing here?"

America stood back up and brushed himself off.

"I wanted to surprise you and the door was unlocked so I just came in. Really Mattie, you should be more conscious about your home's security. What if some crazy guy gets in one of these days?"

Canada resisted the urge to snort, he knew America honestly meant well. The problem was the crazy was already in the house. At this point America and England had noticed each other. Of course, England got tense but America didn't notice at all.

"Heey~ Arty, didn't know you were coming to visit too!"

England twitched at the nickname and looked ready to launch into an argument with America. Understanding the inevitability of some sort of conflict Canada stepped in merely in hopes of putting it off until later.

"Why don't we all go sit in the dining room instead of the entryway, eh? The chairs there are more comfortable." He shooed America ahead while England finished removing his shoes.

There was further surprize waiting in the kitchen however. He got America to take a seat in the dining room but when he turned towards the kitchen he nearly ran right into France who was walking out of the kitchen in an apron.

"Ah! Mathieu!" France wrapped Canada in another hug. This one, having come with more warning, Canada returned. This inspired complaint from America at the table.

"How come he gets hugged back and I get a punch Mattie? That's not fair."

Canada stepped away from France and shot America an unamused look.

"I think you need to reconsider your approach," he said before turning back to France, "Not that I don't appreciate the company but why're you and Al in my house?"

France looked a bit surprised but before he could say anything Prussia appeared from the kitchen.

"They're here because they know how to party and I throw a killer party," Prussia said with a sharp smile, "Only sometimes literally."

France turns to her with a slightly wicked grin, "Too true Jewel."

Canada was a little concerned for the safety of his home suddenly. There was a short silence as England entered the room before France was harassing him instead. America, not one for being left out of scuffles, joined in on harassing England. A slightly exasperated but amused smile appeared on Canada's face. He walked a couple steps to stand by Prussia and wrap and arm around her side.

"So, why are we partying in my house? Isn't anyone's house in Europe a better choice solely because of proximity?"

"Well, we're actually having the party for you." Prussia wrapped a reciprocating arm around Canada's waste. At his slight look of surprise Prussia bumped him with her hip.

"Believe it or not we actually like you and we're glad you're here so we wanted to celebrate. I suppose England coming over is just good timing." She smiled wide.

Canada blushed. "Oh. Thank you," he said and placed a quick kiss on Prussia's cheek.

Prussia also felt a light blush dust across her nose. Canada didn't move his head far away, the squabbling of the other nations becoming background noise for the moment. Prussia stared back into his eyes for a moment content to stay lost there but then stepped away from Canada's side.

"You have to see what Franny and I baked up, you're gonna love it!" Turning and prancing away into the kitchen after her proclamation.

Canada looked forward to it. Prussia and France were a duo to be feared and admired in the kitchen. Just as likely to burn the place down as they were to create something absolutely amazing. If it was baking and there were no firetrucks yet, Canada felt he was likely in for a treat.

Glancing back at his siblings arguing with each other, France taking good natured ribs at England, England looking incredibly cross but not going anywhere, and America only escalating the situation with his freely given commentary, Canada couldn't help but smile. More than anything he was glad that these crazy people considered him family. He went to go play peacekeeper to the best of his ability, already filled with the warm and happy expectation of good food with great people.

 **Done. Good gravy I'm so slow. Thanks for all the love. Ciao~**


End file.
